Malec short stories (but not too short)
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: stories written with one-word prompts sen in by you, (except for the first, obviously.)
1. unicorn

**(A/N): okay, these are short stories based on one-word prompts, sent in by YOU. The first one is totally random, but anyway, the rest of these depend on what you suggest. **

Alec walked in the door of the flat that he now shared with hid boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He expected to see Magnus lounging on the couch, finishing and episode of Project Runway, as usual.

Instead, a completely different sight greeted him. Magnus, sitting on a stool, braiding the hair of a full grown, _live_ unicorn. Alec stood at the door for a few seconds before clearing his throat to tell the warlock that he was home.

Magnus looked over at him with a lazy smile. "Sit down." He said as another stool popped up next to him. Alec gave his boyfriend a questioning look and sat down beside Magnus.

"Magnus," Alec started hesitantly. "Why is there a pink unicorn in our living room?"

Magnus looked over at Alec with a devious look. "Jace owed me a favour."

"Jace!" Alec looked astonished. "You turned my brother into a _unicorn_?"

"Doesn't he look lovely?" Magnus asked proudly.

Alec was trying not to laugh as he scolded Magnus. "Magnus, you have to turn him back! He was going to propose to Clary today!"

"He did. She said yes, it was all very sweet but I wanted to collect my favour."

"Okay, but now you have to turn him back!" Alec said, sprouting giggles throughout the sentence.

"But he's so much more fun when he can't speak!" Magnus exclaimed. The unicorn kicked his ankle. Alec burst out laughing as Magnus swore, glaring at Jace who seemed to be smirking. That is, if unicorns _could_ smirk.

Magnus slapped Alec's arm lightly. "Don't laugh! He kicked me!"

"Magnus, you turned him into a horse then insulted him. He has every right to kick you." Jace took a step towards Alec and licked him across the face. "Ew! Jace!" Alec yelled.

The unicorn made an odd sound that might have been laughing then trotted to the other side of the room to lie on Chairman Meow's oversized bed. Magnus was laughing at the disgusted expression on Alec's face as the shadowhunter took off his shirt and used it as a drool rag.

"Turn him back so I can hit him for that." Alec said.

"Why don't you just hit him now?" Magnus wondered aloud.

"I can't hit a unicorn!" Alec exclaimed. Magnus looked like he got the point and turned to the sleeping unicorn. He flung out his hand and the unicorn's skin started rippling as his body changed, morphing back into Jace.

The blonde Shadowhunter looked mildly embarrassed as he stared at his brother and the warlock. He glanced down at himself and saw what he was wearing. A light pink shirt and tight lime green leather pants.

He gave Magnus a death stare and started towards him. Magnus backed up. "Hey, at least I made the effort to give you clothes." Jace calmed down a little as he glared at the ebony-haired warlock, realizing that this was true. Magnus could've left him nude.

Suddenly Alec ran towards Jace and slapped him across the face. Jace didn't seem hurt, as Alec didn't slap him hard, really it was light, but the blonde did look shocked.

"What was _that_ for?" Jace exclaimed.

"You licked my face." Alec said flatly.

"I'm going to get you for that slap though; I'll give you a five second head start. One."

Alec rolled his eyes and seemed to realize that Jace was serious. "Two." Alec took off, running out the door of the flat as Jace stopped counting and sped off after him.

**(A/N): okay, remember that if you want to read any more of these (they might be longer or shorter, depending on the prompt) then you have review with ideas **


	2. chocolate fountain

**(A/N): special thanks to BlackHeartedTigress for the prompt "Chocolate fountain" **

Alec leaned against the wall as he watched Magnus wander around the flat, talking to guests. He was throwing a fourth of July party and wouldn't let Alec skip it.

There were constant fireworks decorating the ceiling of the couple's brightly coloured loft. Deafeningly loud music blasted from the speakers across the room. The Shadowhunter glanced across the room and saw it.

The chocolate fountain.

Alec had told Magnus that he had always wanted to try a chocolate fountain, and Magnus had promised to get one for his next party. Alec pushed his way around the werewolves, faeries and other downworlders to the snack table.

There were about 40 marshmallows and thin wooden sticks in baskets around the fountain. Alec hesitantly picked one up and speared the marshmallow. He slowly stuck it under the thick flow of rich chocolate, letting the sweet substance pour over the fluffy treat.

He took it out and let it drip for a few seconds before sticking the chocolate-covered marshmallow into his mouth. The sugary treat melted over his taste buds, making him close his eyes in delight.

He quickly soaked another marshmallow in the warm waterfall of chocolate and stuck it in his mouth. Then one more. And one more. And just one more.

Alec reached for another marshmallow to eat and found the basket empty. He hadn't eaten all of them had he? No. Someone must have stolen them. The Shadowhunter thought for a moment and had an idea.

He stuck his finger under the flow of chocolate and licked it off. Figuring the he shouldn't double-dip in case someone else wanted to use the fountain he stuck in his next finger, and one by one licked off his fingers, letting the sweet taste wash over his tongue like heaven itself was filling his mouth.

He went through all his fingers and came to a conclusion. There was only one option left.

Alec tilted his head and lowered his face to the waterfall of chocolate. He slowly got closer and closer until the sweet liquid was streaming into his open mouth. He swallowed it quickly as the seemingly unlimited stream of cocoa dripped down his throat.

He continued swallowing the flow of chocolate until he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him away. He turned around. Magnus.

"Hey honey, wanna go upstairs?" Alec knew what he was offering, but instead of eagerly following the warlock like he normally would he shook his head and stuck his face back into the shower of chocolate.

"Alec, are you sure"? Magnus asked, bending down to kiss his neck. Alec swatted him away, not removing his face from the fountain. The taller man grabbed both of Alec's shoulders, yanking him away from his personal heaven.

The blue-eyed Shadowhunter glared at his boyfriend and tried to yank away. "Alec, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Alec started. "One, maybe two," he glanced at his watch, "hours."

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed. "You can't drink chocolate for hours on end!"

"Yes I can, watch me." Alec replied, pulling away from his boyfriend.

"Alec, this is ridiculous! You wearing half my chocolate fountain and drinking the other half! This is not right. Wow." The warlock said, more to himself than Alec. "If you're like this with Chocolate I wonder what it would be like with vodka."

Magnus gripped Alec around the waist and yanked with all his strength. Alec gripped the table, struggling to keep his mouth under the flow of chocolate. Magnus turned the Shadowhunter around and kissed him full on the mouth. Alec leaned into Magnus's touch instinctively and seemed to calm down at the contact.

The warlock pulled away and looked his no longer struggling boyfriend in the eyes. He smiled, his mouth still covered in chocolate (Magnus's probably was too now, from kissing Alec.) and kissed Magnus again, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a standing position.

Magnus pushed his tongue through the barrier of Alec's lips receiving a satisfying moan from the ebony-haired Shadowhunter. Magnus moaned too and started to pull the Shadowhunter towards the stairs Alec willingly followed and let himself be pushed against the inside of the bedroom door. Magnus pulled away from Alec's mouth, receiving a protesting whimper from the other boy. Magnus's tongue touched down on Alec's neck as he licked the remaining chocolate off.

Alec leaned his head back and moaned again. "Okay," Magnus said in a low voice. "I'm glad I put that chocolate fountain there.

**(A/N): hope you liked it, and if you want to read more Malec stories then you need to send in prompts because this is based completely on prompts. **


	3. tiny water bottles

**(A/N) okay, so this one is going to be a bit short, but I really liked the prompt from **_**Fiery phoenix**_** which was "Tiny water bottles" so I thought it would be fun to write, I hope you like it!**

Magnus and Alec sat across from each other at the restaurant hands linked over the tabletop.

"Hello sirs, would you like some water to start off?" the waitress asked them. Her nameplate read "Kelly." They nodded as she put two tiny bottles of water on the table. Alec stared at the bottle as the waitress walked off, swinging her hips.

"Have you noticed that whenever they want something to be fancy they just make it smaller?" the Shadowhunter asked Magnus.

Magnus looked thoughtful. "You know what? You're right. I remember when water was hard to get and you had to work for it, but since then once it was easily obtained they served and wasted great quantities of it. Then now…"

"They give us two sips then we have to ask for another." Alec finished for him. Magnus chuckled.

"Exactly. Hey honey, I know this was supposed to be a fancy dinner but what do you say we have some fun?"

Alec tilted his head. "What kind of fun?" he asked suspiciously.

Magnus leaned over the table and started explaining.

"Are you ready to order sirs?" Kelly asked, walking up to the couple.

"We'll share the lobster dish please." Magnus ordered. The waitress was about to turn around when Alec spoke.

"One more thing ma'am. My boyfriend and I would like another water bottle each please." The blue-eyed boy smiled politely.

Kelly politely promised then the drinks and headed back to kitchen. A few minutes later she came back holding two mini bottles of water. Alec grabbed his off the table and downed it before Kelly could walk away.

"If you wouldn't mind miss, another would be great." Alec smiled again, holding up his empty water bottle. Magnus finished his as Kelly walked away and asked for another when she came back.

By the time their lobster arrived they each had five plastic water bottles sitting in front of them. The idea was to see who could get and drink the most water in the night.

Kelly strolled up to their table. "How's everything going? Need anything?" Both Magnus ands Alec nodded.

"More water would be great thanks." Magnus said this time politely.

"I'll take three this time if that's alright." Alec added in. Magnus agreed with him and moments later the waitress came back, holding six tiny bottles of water.

"Thank you." Alec replied for the eighth time that night, seven of them being for water. He immediately opened the bottle and started drinking. The warlock mirrored the Shadowhunter's actions with his own water.

"More water would be great."

"If we could please get some more water."

"Yes, if you could bring us some more water?"

"Is there anything else you need?" Kelly asked after bringing them their seventeenth round of water and looking quite annoyed.

"Yes actually, it would be nice if we could get some more water?" Magnus said, gulping down his last bottle.

Kelly sighed and walked away for the eighteenth time. When she came back she held two water jugs the size of a fat cat. "Will this be enough sirs or would you like more?" she asked, plunking both on the cluttered table.

Magnus and Alec both watched her leave in a huff and burst out laughing, bending over the table. Magnus sat back up properly, attempting unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

Alec sat straight up again as well also trying t stop laughing when he let out one big "HA!" and water came spraying out his nose. Magnus laughed harder as Alec followed suit.

A man at the table behind Alec turned around; he was quite large, and rather ugly too in Alec's opinion. "Will you two shut the fuck up? I've been dealing with you two _children _since I got here and would like some peaceful time with my girlfriend if you don't mind!" he scolded, face turning redder as he spoke.

Magnus and his boyfriend laughed harder as soon as the man turned back around.

**(A/N): remember to review with prompts for more! Hope you liked it !**


	4. Nightmares

**(A/N): this prompt "Nightmare(s) was sent in by a guest, and this is what I made out of it. And yes, it is a bit sad but I hope u like it. R&R!**

"Magnus! Magnus! Wake up!" Alec shouted, shaking Magnus's shoulder. Magnus shrunk away from his touch and whimpered.

"Please!" the warlock begged. "No more!" he shouted.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted again, desperate to wake the warlock up.

Magnus POV

I was eight years old. It was dark in the room I was in. It was never light. I had no way of telling whether it was day or night until Father opened the door. The night air swept in with a rush of cold and I shivered at the sight of him.

The burly man pounded his way towards me and I shrunk back into the corner of the room and whimpered, afraid of what was to come.

My father stopped directly in front of me and snarled. "Disgusting _demon_" he spat out the words like poison in his mouth while he sneered down at me. "Get up." He ordered, curling his lip back.

I slowly started to get up when he grabbed my bare arm and yanked me up, slamming me against the wooden wall. "When I say get up you _get up_. Got it?" he growled down at me. I nodded quickly, gazing at the floor.

"Boy! When I speak to you you look at me! Right?" I looked at him. "Answer me!" he shouted as he hit me in the side, exactly where he had yesterday, worsening the already formed bruise.

I shouted out in pain as he hit me again. And again. And again. I screamed and begged for mercy as he did so; just making him beat me harder. And he hit me one more time as the world went dark.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't back in the safe arms of my boyfriend but back in 1730. The time of the Salem witch trials.

I walked through the streets, looking down making sure to avoid anyone's gaze as I did not have the strength the hold a glamour.

I stopped dead when I heard a scream. A curdling, high-pitched, terrified scream. My head snapped up to see a little girl, much shorter than I, looked straight into my eyes.

Her mother followed her gaze and let out a scream as well. I turned and ran. I was hoping to get through town, just to get some water then leave right away, but it seemed that luck was not on my side. I had been traveling for weeks, and hadn't the energy to use magic to get myself any food or water.

My heart was pounding and my body was aching as I tried to run from the sound of pounding footsteps. I focused on running and not what was in front of me as I tripped over an untamed tree root sticking from the ground and fell.

I could feel strong hands lift me up and take me somewhere, but I didn't have the energy to even keep my eyes open.

"And so," the judge went on. "If he does not struggle he will be proclaimed innocent of witchcraft and be given a funeral, but if he struggles for his life his body will be torn apart and forgotten in the current of the river.

I opened my eyes to find my hands tied behind my back and my feet bound together with thick rope. I focused and tried to untie the knots or get rid of the bounds but my magic did nothing to help.

I sighed and waited, there was nothing I could do now. It was time to face my fate. I was about to die. The same awful way that my mother's husband had tried to end me all those years ago. Drowning. Only now, I couldn't save my self.

I was carried to the bridge where they would dangle me off of, killing me. A tear escaped my demon-like eyes as I thought about my fate. It would hurt. I knew it would.

I was going to hell. Simple as that. I had the blood of a demon and the mark of one and I was going to go to hell because of it. Simple as that. My life would end right here. I closed my eyes and held my breath right befor my head was emerged in the water. I felt the icy cold wash over my body as I was dropped further into the water.

I held my breath until I felt like I was going to explode, the pain burning my lungs, screaming at me to accept it. To breathe in. that's when I cracked.

I struggled, flopping my bound body around in the water, trying to break free. My chest ached, begging me to just take a breath. But I didn't. I struggled, trying to get away from the water.

"Wake up!" I heard a voice and the water wavered, and I could breath again. I sucked in as much air as I could in one breath and kept panting afterwards.

I was sitting up, covered in a thick sheen of sweat with tear tracks steaming down my face. Alexander was beside me, pulling me towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. One thing I loved about my Alec. He didn't say "What was it?" he said "Are you alright?" which is something none of my past lovers had done. To me, this meant that he cared about my well-being more than his own hunger for knowledge. He may ask me later, but right now I let him hold me and rub my arms soothingly.

"Perfect now that you're here." I responded

**(A/N): sorry if anything (facts) in this are incorrect, but I did my best, if there are any major mistakes blame it on the fact that it's a dream mixed with memories and will be incorrect. Anyway, reviews mean more chapters! Also, I should have the next one up by Friday! **


	5. Vodka

**(A/N) thanks to **_**BlackHeartedTigress**_** for the prompt **_**Vodka**_** which is what theis one is about. This one is fairly short but I like it and I hope you do too. **

Magnus sat in the bar, looking around for his special Shadowhunter. Alec had said he'd be a little late because he had to go check out this place the Isabelle and Jace.

At that moment he realized something. He wanted another drink. "One more please!" Magnus happily shouted at the bartender who looked at him strangely.

"Sorry man, gonna have to cut you off, you've ordered fifteen shots in ten minutes. Come back in an hour. Then we'll see." Magnus made a face at the bartender but turned back around. Nothing could ruin his night with his special blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

His eyes roved over the crowd, finally spotting his angel. "Hi darling." The intoxicated warlock said, circling around Alec, dragging his fingers along the Shadowhunter's belly and back through his shirt.

"Hi Magnus" he replied in an oddly suspicious tone.

"Come dance!" the glittery man shouted as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him further into the mass of people surrounding them. Magnus jumped and swung his arms in a style that vaguely resembled dancing as Alec bounced awkwardly o the balls of his feet.

"Loosen up!" Magnus shouted over the loud music and grabbed onto Alec's hips, grinding against him. Alec shot a look at Magnus but the warlock was having none of it. He stepped closer to Alec and continued rubbing their bodies together.

Alec had long ago figured out that Magnus was drunk and decided it wasn't fair to take advantage of him in this state. He shoved Magnus away before the blood started rushing down and picked him up, bridal style out of the bar.

"Put me down! I wanna dance!" Magnus shouted at his boyfriend.

"Magnus, what you were doing was not considered dancing." Alec said simply and called out a cab. He told the cabbie the address and waited with Magnus in the back seat.

It started out with complaining, but then it seemed he forgot what he was complaining about so he started singing. Getting quieter and less full of energy with each verse he fell asleep as the cabbie pulled up the couple's flat.

Alec picked him back up and carried him inside, careful not to wake him. He slowly laid the warlock down on the bed and under the covers then climbed in with him, ignoring the heavy stench of alcohol.

He put one arm over Magnus. "I love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes, but before he did he saw a small smile creep onto the warlock's face.

**(A/N): next one should be up by Monday because I can't get to a computer with internet until then, sorry. But the more you review the more I can write!**


	6. haunted house

(A/N): okay, I'm not as proud of this one as the others, but I figured I should write something because I was supposed to update Monday and now it's Thursday, so thank you guest for the prompt _haunted house_. R&R!

They stood at the entrance of the haunted house. It was Halloween night and Magnus had convinced Alec to go to a mundie haunted festival for the rides. It turns out he was actually having fun.

They had gone on several roller coasters and rides lit up specially for Halloween. The Shadowhunter had held tightly to his boyfriend's hand, listening as Magnus screamed on the way down big hills.

They finally stood at the front of the line for the haunted house. Alec was glad that he could finally get away from the annoying mundanes standing behind them. There were three boys all dressed up like skeletons, laughing and practically yelling at each other as the spoke and goofed around.

The couple moved forward, paying the man running the haunted house. They entered the dark passageway into the tourist attraction.

Magnus glanced at his surroundings. Everything was black for a second. Then the room lit up around the walls with crimson coloured lights, showing what looked like fishing nets hung up. The couple took a few more steps forward as a skeleton dropped down in front of them.

Alec chuckled at how fake it looked. Magnus on the other hand released a sound that was not at all manly and jumped back, grabbing at Alec's hand. The Shadowhunter tugged Magnus around the plastic bones and further into the house.

Loud, scratchy breathing echoed throughout the long corridor that they had entered. The warlock shrank back closer to Alec.

An ear shattering scream filled the chamber and Magnus noticed scarlet ooze dripping down the wall.

"A-A-Alec." he said quietly, as if afraid someone would hear him. Alec glanced over and saw Magnus pointing to the wall.

"Ketchup. Real original." he replied. The two entered a large, empty chamber with black walls decorated with spikes and weapons. The door behind them slammed shut and Magnus's head whipped around to face the way they came.

Alec could feel the warlock shivering form fright. He held his boyfriend close for comfort. They took a few steps through the chamber and heard a scratching noise like metal on rock. Magnus and Alec both looked around them.

"Are the walls c-closing in?" Magnus asked quietly. Alec nodded. Magnus's eyes widened as he gripped Alec's hand in a death hold and took off running to the door across the room. Alec ran with his boyfriend, knowing that the walls couldn't possibly close all the way in, this was a mundane haunted house. They would get into a lot of trouble for it, plus none of the weapons or spikes were damaged from previous visits, had this been real everything on the walls would be crushed as well.

Another long corridor stretched in front of the two with a faint, small light at the end, other than that it was completely dark. Alec started forward, pulling Magnus along with him. The warlock crept forward slowly and hesitantly, squeezing Alec's hand tight it almost hurt.

Something dropped down in front of them and Magnus let out a loud squeal and jumped back.

"Come on baby, we're almost at the end." Alec said reassuringly, rubbing the cat-eyed man's back. Magnus took off once again, dragging Alec with him. Alec leg his boyfriend drag him through the hallway without resistance.

Once they were out the doors Magnus turned around and shot a stream of blue fire at the building. He flames spread like, well wildfire. People rushed towards it with water until it started growing. Bigger. And bigger. And bigger. People surrounding it ran fast, scrambling to get away from the blazing haunted house. Magnus smirked and turned away, calmly walking towards the exit of the park.

**(A/N) okay, I'll have a new and better one up soon, but review with more prompts!**


	7. Alec meets the internet

**(A/N): okay, so thought this prompt was awesome, so this wont be long. Thank you **_**BlackHeartedTigress**_** for the prompt**_** Alec meets the internet**_

"First turn it on." Magnus gestured to the laptop sitting in front of Alec.

Alec looked at the keyboard for a few seconds. "And how do I do that?" he asked, looking pointedly at Magnus.

The warlock sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He muttered under his breath. "Press this button" Magnus pointed to the power button at the top of the keyboard on the PC.

Alec jumped when the screen lit up.

"Okay, now you have to type in my password. You can do that right?"

"Magnus I think I can use a keyboard. I can text." The blue-eyed Shadowhunter reminded him. Magnus rolled his eyes and told Alec the password.

"Glitter ninja? Really Magnus?" he typed it in as Magnus smirked to himself and waited for the computer to load. All of the icons appeared right before the background starring Tokio Hotel and Adam Lambert mixed together in a collage. Alec ignored this and turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Now click on Mozilla Firefox. Not Internet Explorer, it never loads right." Magnus directed. The Shadowhunter reached forward and tapped on the icon that said Mozilla Firefox. Nothing happened.

With a confused look he tried tapping it again. Still nothing happened. "Magnus, it's not working!" The warlock sighed behind him.

"Alec, honey, you have to use the mouse to click on it. It's not a touch screen, although they do make those now."

"Wow, this computer stuff is complicated." Alec complained, looking into Magnus bright green eyes. He turned back to the screen and picked the mouse and tapped the screen with it, looking rather frustrated when nothing happened

Magnus reached out and put his hand on Alec's, guiding it back down the desk and clicking on Firefox. The ebony-haired boy stared at the screen, transfixed. Magnus leaned forward and typed something in the address bar at the top of the screen.

"Google?" Magnus what the hell? That's a number with one hundred zeros." Alec pointed out, looking totally confused when a page with multi-coloured letters spelling out Google popped up.

"Now, Alec type in a question and press enter." Magnus directed.

Alec looked at the screen for a while longer before typing in _why does my boyfriend enjoy glitter so much? _And pressing enter.

"Alec, Google isn't going to know the answer to that."

"Why not? Yesterday you said that Google could tell you anything." The Shadowhunter smiled innocently and clicked on a blue link that had come up. He knew to do this because this was also Magnus had mentioned in the past.

It was some website titled in bold letters the question that Alec had earlier typed in with slightly different wording. He scrolled down. _Because glitter is amazing!_ This answer had apparently gotten thirty votes.

"Maybe Google could answer that question. It's true. Glitter _is_ fabulous, just like me!" Magnus did a spin, letting loose glitter shoot out of his palms and fly all around the room, covering the top of Alec's head and a bit of his shoulders.

The Shadowhunter glared at his boyfriend as Magnus stood behind him looking proud of himself. "Okay. Time for the next step. Twitter." Magnus said gravely.

"What the fuck? Magnus, that sounds like a bird."

Magnus just sighed and leaned over to the PC and typed a few things that Alec couldn't see. About a minute or so later Magnus backed away from the screen.

"This is your new account." He told Alec. "Customize it." He ordered.

"What? Magnus, I don't know what the heck you mean by that or how to do it."

"Okay, fine. I'll explain." Magnus started, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, so you see that egg there? That's where you re profile picture is going to go, this can be you or just something you like. Although I believe that it should be you, so to get a picture just minimize the internet and go into webcam and take a bunch of pictures of yourself, after that exit that and open up the internet again, your page will still be there. Then you click on settings and then click _change profile picture_ and then you'll need to go to browse so you can pick a picture of yourself to put on. After that type in your location, but don't be specific, and you can choose a background for your profile too, that's just something you like; like a singer or book or something, okay?" he didn't give Alec time to answer.

"Then type in a bunch of stuff you like and press save, later you can follow people and see their profiles. Alright?" he looked at Alec expectantly. The Shadowhunter sat there for a moment, staring at his boyfriend.

"What?"

Magnus talked Alec through the whole "customizing" thing slowly and eventually Alec actually understood. His profile picture was his and Magnus's hands linked, with a blue fire in the background.

"Okay, now you follow people."

"What? I don't want to be a stalker! I'm not going to go outside and follow people around." at this Magnus burst out laughing.

"Darling." He gasped through his laughter, taking a few deep breaths. "You don't follow people around outside, you just press follow on their account and you can look at what they've posted.

"Here, I'll show you how." Magnus grabbed the mouse and typed in his name on the search bar. "First, you type in a name. For example, me." When he pressed enter a few names popped up on the screen, including his own. "Then you click on the one you want to follow."

Magnus clicked on his name. "Last but not least click follow." He finished, smiling to himself. "To see the list of everyone who'd following you can just click on this." He showed Alec the little bar under the bio that showed followers, follows and tweets.

"To see what I've tweeted you can just click my name." Alec did as he as told and read through a few of Magnus's tweets. _My Shadowhunter looks totally hot when he's tied to the bed, begging for me._

"WHAT?!" Alec whipped around to face Magnus. "How many people have seen this?!" he almost shouted.

"Well, as you can see I have 4 997 892 followers, so almost that many people." Magnus responded calmly. "Oh, look! Isabelle is following me!"

"ISABELLE?! I don't want my little sister seeing that! Take it down!"

"Sorry, can't do that!" Magnus said and started running out of the room when Alec sprung up from his chair and chased him out of the room.

**(A/N): okay, remember that my updates are based on you r reviews, so if u want to see something done send in an idea! :D **


	8. Bilingual

**(A/N): okay so the prompt for this one was "Bilingual" sent in by **_**Halley**_** but I thought that maybe I could use "Multilingual" instead, as it is the same thing just more. So hope you enjoy! **

**One more thing: warning spoilers in this chapter for the movie the proposal. (With Sandra bullock.) **

"Magnus can you stop speaking French now?" Alec asked his boyfriend. The Shadowhunter had moved in with Magnus about a month ago, but in the last week Magnus had taken a liking to speaking French.

"Oui Alec, je vais parler en espagnol a la place." Magnus responded. Alec recognized the first part. _Yes Alec_ but after that he was clueless.

"Magnus what the heck does that mean?" Alec sounded desperate after not being able to understand anything the warlock had said for a week.

"Quiere decir que he terminado de hablar francés." Magnus said in another language. Alec recognised it as Spanish.

"How about something I understand." Alec suggested.

"Audivi Shadowhunters Latine didici disciplina durante eorum." Magnus responded in Latin. He said _I heard Shadowhunters learned Lain during their training._ Alec rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have a grudge against English?" the shadowhunter asked Magus. The colourful warlock shrugged.

"Sensi quasi novum Angli enim, adipiscing loquor." _I felt like something new. I've been speaking English for over a decade._ Alec translated in his head.

"Magnus, I know that's not the reason. You never do things like this. Sure you can be random, but it never lasts for over a week." Alefc cpomplained. It was true. Magnus had done some odd things in the past, but never for this long.

"Im 'non dicere." Magnus continued. _I'm not telling._ He had said.

"Magnus you know you can tell me anything." Alec said, slightly hurt.

The warlock saw the look on Alec's face and sighed. "Denique purus. illic 'alius in villam veneficus, veterem amicum. bet facere vellet. Nec te, et uxorem inter nos boyfriend Latine loqui possunt. decies centena si alius damus."

_Okay fine. there's another warlock in town, an old friend. he wanted to make a bet. around his wife and my boyfriend- you neither of us can speak English. if we do we give the other one thousand dollars._ Alec roughly translated.

"You bet one thousand dollars?" Alec asked, aghast.

"Imo" he responded. _Yes._ Alec rolled his eyes.

"Magnus, you have got to be kidding me." The Shadowhunter face-palmed and shook his head.

"Alec sum in tantum salvare billionaire, non est scissum pro re, sed omnia fere pecuniam." Magnus responded. _Alec, i am a billionaire from saving up so much, the only thing i pay for is rent, but i get money for practically everything._

"Okay, I guess that's alright. But iwant some of the money." Magnus looked relieved that Alec apporved.

"Licuit" _Alright._ "Volo ut vigilo a movie?" _want to watch a movie?_ Alec nodded his head and picked out a movie. _The proposal_. This movie was hysterical, Alec had to admit.

Alec sat with his head on Magnus's lap, using him as a pillow. During the movie Magnus storked the Shadowhunter's hair, lightly tugging on it as he chuckled to the funny parts.

Near the and of the movie Magnus started crying when the garndmother pretended to have a heart attack like he managed to do every time they watched the movie. Alec drifted off after Magnus stopped balling his eyes out.

The shadowhunter awoke to soft muttering. "I love you Alexander" Magnus had mumbled softly in his sleep.

Sleeping didn't count for the bet right? He'd let it slide, knowing that Magnus would do the same for him in this situation.

**(A/N): hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, spellcheck wouldn't work beacuse of the forein languages! Anywaqy, hope u review! :)**


End file.
